twisted desires
by lordazula
Summary: Princess Katara and Prince Sokka of the southern water tribe are sent to live in the fire nation, Princess Katara is engaged to the rumored monstrous prince Zuko. Azula is the Firelord in training and her father acquired an unusual appetite for a northern water tribe princess. still under editing
1. summary

Ozai has conquered the Northern water tribe with that he took a personal hostage princess Yue.

Basically his concubine.

They completely demolish the Northern water tribe. At this time the southern tribe consist of thousands of people and hunderds of villages the numbers begin. Once they hear about the slaughter that takes place in the north they realize for the sake of there people they must negotiate with the fire nation for a peaceful solution.

Fire nation terms are an army that will be at the fire nations disposal, the fire nation will set up and run the government, the previous chieftain will put under house arrest and surveillance for the reminder of his life, no native will be to allowed leave the southern water tribe unless a permission is granted by the new fire nation government, water benders will not be allowed to bend only in special fire nation academy's abroad and lastly any living heir or heirs to the chieftain must be handed over to the fire nation.

The fire nation will in return allow the southern water tribe to continue and start trade with new or former nations, they will not seek retribution for the live lost, their chieftain will be allowed to live, they will be under that protection of the fire nation, and an arranged marriage shall be put it place so the bond may become permanent

Sokka and Yue were in engaged when the fire nation attacked and Ozia took her.

Katara has become a master water bender and took an oath to avenge her mother. She is the only remaining water bender left.

The two will be taken to live among the fire nation court they are the spoils of war, for Katara her worst fear is to become another whore of the fire nation.

Sokka is dreads to see what is left of his former lover.

Zuko is very infatuated with Mia. He bears the scar and at this point does what ever he is told even when his birth right was passed over to his sister, he was happy with not being banished an decided not even to question it. He is a ghost in the palace he lives in the shadows hardly ever being acknowledged. Only when hes I going to be cirtizied people remember his name.

His uncle is under house arrest given his own private quarters with a peaceful garden of his own but is never allowed to leave his golden cage. Except for the acausal visit from Prince zuko

Azula is a fire Lord in training with her two companions she is a force to reckon with.  
However, will any man ever be good enough for marriage?


	2. Chapter 1

Katara sat on a low bed abroad a fire nation ship the entire ship was nothing, but gray and red. Her sky blue dress contrasted harshly with her surroundings a blue veil was over her face hiding the burning tears streaming down her.

The metal door shifted open Sokka walked in and over to her stopping right in front of her lowering himself to her face.

"its time"

His face held no emotion yet the look in his eyes held a dead being while Katara seemed to grieve. Katara nodded they both headed down the hall they were no longer heading up to the deck but to down to the opening of the ship.

The sun was almost blinding for Sokka, Katara kept her head down a group of guards came forward they were here to escort them to the palace. Sokka felt insulted that was it just a group of guards they were goods being transported; worse prisoners.

The walk had been quite long Sokka was the only one taking in the view Katara head was down the entire time. He was taller than Katara and wore his ponytail back, his clothes were darker than Katara dress. It was not hard to tell they were related same dark skin and blue eyes, they were exotic people in a strange land. Once the gates were in front of him opened he looked over to his sister her face still lowered. She was 17 he 19 he hated the sight of her like this, he knew she was going to suffer through this more than he.

Anger flared in him he thought of a fire nation bastard touching his sister made him want nothing more than to bash their skulls in. Exactly what he did when he found out they had taken Yue.

As they entered the capital people became more frequent more and more looked at them as if they were some sort of parade. The closer to the palace the commoners became noble man and ladies they whispered Sokka felt his jaw clench he kept shooting dirty looks at everybody. He heard the word "savage" a few times. When the finally entered the castle it was big and quiet, the only sound heard was foot steps. Leading them up to a pair of ginormous doubled doors decorated with golden dragons the guards now for the first time stood back the doors opened. Sokka turned to his sister whose face was already looking up at him, taking a large breath they assured each other with a smile. A very faint wounded smile.

When they entered the room it was dark except for a line of flames they both bowed together. Sokka saw princesses Azula to his right and two more figures looming in the far left corner.

An older man with a gray bread and a small figure appeared, dressed in fire nation robes.

" Prince Sokka and Princess Katara for peace between our nations to be accomplished princess Katara shall be married to Prince Zuko, prince Sokka you shall be allowed to marry with my blessing, both your birth rights have be stripped although you hold the title no power will come with it or claim to the southern water tribe, if all ends well you will be living on ember island with in a few both are the responsibility of the nation do not do anything to embarrass the fire lord or our beloved nation, do not bring any harm to yourselves or they will be grave consequences. The wedding will take place in 2 weeks the banquet will be small and quick. We have other matter of more importance with the war going on. That will be all you are dismissed, Zuko took them to their chambers."

He looked over to the fire lord whose throne seem to glow with the flames. He didn't nod or even blink he stayed motionless.

Sokka didn't miss the escalation in the flames when he talked about being responsibility although I think the word was more like a burden, he had wished not seeing the way the woman on his right smirked to the word consequence.

In the corner a figure stood coming toward them he stood directly next to them bowed one time and walked away, Katara and Sokka followed the movement bowing they following outside. Going down the hall Sokka looked back to see a white figure leaving the room then disappearing behind the pillars.

Yue

"your chambers will be in the royal sections your rooms will be next to each other my room is further down the hall. "

katara heard music from one room,

"whos in there?"

"my uncle, General Iroh"

He had been in front of them the whole time Katara nor Sokka had had a moment to truly examine him he was tall Sokkas height obviously fair skin, his hair wasn't long it was of course in the top knot, but she hadn't seen his face in the throne room it had been too dark.

"these are your rooms, Katara its temporary for you"

"why?... oh right" Katara responded.

"if that's everything, excuse me"

"wait... turn around," Katara noticed his jaw clench he turned slowly his head was dropped he his eyes were gold, he was handsome, but the scar it was breath taking it covered his eye and the left side face. katara removed her veil.

"excuse me" he left down the hall and out some door.

" Now what," Sokka said

" Now we see what this nation has to offer" they pushed open their doors and walked in. Katara was breath taken by the height of the room the large vanity and the low bed in the very center but it was all red. She had not been allowed to bring any of her belongings she saw necklaces and jewels, walking over to the closet they all had a gold trim dresses suits large robes then simpler clothing.

Her door popped open it was Sokka "ok I have to admit they know their architecture. Well, I am tired I'm going to sleep all the boat time it's nice to sleep without swaying." Yawning he walked out then back in "oh umm, he doesn't seem horrible at least rude yes but I'm such its nothing a master water bender can't handle" They chuckled he walked out. Katara threw herself on the bed she took off her dress leaving revealing her binding underneath and a pair of white shorts, she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

no more swaying.


	3. Chapter 2

Zuko woke to the sun barely peaking, he pulled himself up and stretched his arms. Rolling over to the other side of his bed a pale naked body was laid out watching the arche in her back. Her shining straight black hair her reached over and stroke her back then pressing his lips lightly on her shoulder.

"stop zuko" she groaned and moved more towards the edge. Zuko took the hint rolling his eyes and off the bed. He walked over to his closet grabbing a robe, than around the bed and over to her.

"wait after morning duties are done to leave"

"I know" he dropped down and placed a kiss on her head then began pulling the curtain around the bed.

Instantly a knock came to the door.

"Enter", a swarm of servants entered each one for a certain task. One began to approach the bed.

"leave the bed", the servant quickly stepped back.

They began dressing him adding the many layers of clothing one came over with a step and proceed to make his top knot. Servants were never allowed to look at those of high status in the eye but zuko felt they avoided his face for far different reasons. They left and came quickly Zuko walked out everything was lively especially in the royal rooms every task was to be befored by another's hand.

Zuko passed by there doors but hardly gave it thought he had to maintain in public no emotion never give up any hint of curiosity, or weakness. He couldn't give them reason to judge of course it hardly stopped it them from talking. He always had breakfast with his uncle at least since that day.

He walked in, first room was a welcome room it had a bench flowers and a beautiful painting of a fire nation landscape covered in fire lilies, the room to his right was a training room, to his left was the living room with pillows, all around the floor taperies, a area to make tea and a pai sho table right in the middle a large door slid open to the private garden his uncle grew all his tea here it smelled of a different worlds he tended to the garden himself it included a small pond with a tree hanging over. Under the tree was a small shrine devoted to Lu Ten his cousin and Iroh son who had died in a battle many years ago. Past the garden were the guests and main room.

Zuko walked over the tree and paid his daily respects, with a bowe. He headed back to the living room his uncle was making tea, breakfast was already laid out. He sat and his uncle came over with a pot of freshly brewed tea.

"good morning nephew"

"good morning uncle"

"did you sleep well or did lady Mai decide to make an appearance again."

Zuko coughed on his tea, he frowned.

"does it really matter if I spent the night with someone"

Iroh gave out a heart filled laugh.

"Oh that girl is no good for you, doing everything in secret, when a woman is truly in love they want nothing more than to make sure everyone knows who he chose"

"Mai's parents aren't very accepting of me you know that"

" what do you think of my new tea it was imported from a rare flower that grows only in the icy tundras of the southern water tribe. I believe they call it the ice flower it has such an exotic taste, does it not."

Zuko knew exactly what he was getting at.

 _exotic_

"uncle..., she's... mmm ... uuu... well , not my type"

" I hear she's very beautiful. Crystal blue eyes and smooth creamy skin, curly brown hair that smells of chocolate, full grown hips that sway like a ship on the calm seas, very tempting"He sighed, his the atmosphere changed his cheerful face lowered into a serious matter. "I heard all this from ruby my housemaid she said the entire city is buzzing about her in especially what concerned her were the noblemans remarks, because princess Yue in under your father " protection" nobody will dare touch her for the fear of him, however you case is quite different. Zuko many to are curious to taste the whine of the fire lord. Zuko you may not know her value but let me tell you now she is an oasis in a desert. Have you had any conversation?"

" No I met her yesterday, she is beautiful that much is true, I also believe she is a waterbender, the last one if I am correct"'

" that is quite a burden to carry you should invite the two of them to eat in the morning with us it would be nice for them to feel welcomed and for you go get to know your future wife"

"yeah my future wife"

* * *

Katara dreamt a strange dream her first night in the fire nation. She was in her homeland feeling the cold embrace you when it began to turn a blood red the ice was paint with bloody bodies of children and women, she spun to see the fire lord on a throne of bodies to his right was Yue with a collar around her neck her held the chains and her clothes were torn. On the steps were the heads of her brother and father. A flame ball was thrown at her when she turned it was princess Azula with a cynical smile, she was pushed aside by Zuko who got into attack pose, katara tried to waterbend but couldn't she was completely useless then he shot at her.

she woke.

Sweating breathing heavily the sun was blinding the curtains around her bed had bin pulled back.

Three servants stood in front of her, they all looked around thirty they all looked earth kingdom fair skin bro eyes the e same hieght to for the exception of one who had green eyes one of the browned eye one approached her, katara noticed a light mark that began at her cheek and ran down her face.

"Princess are you ok?"

She felt kataras forehead it was burning

"we will prepare a bath"

Katara nodded approval.

another of walked out.

Katara pulled herself out of bed standing up a came around her a proceed to putting a robe on her is was red with golden flowers it felt light the silk was a texture katara had never felt.

Sokka opened the door out with knocking the two girls left in the room dropped theyre heads and they quickly ran out.

"Thank you" katara managed to say before the last one left.

"Good job you scared them away"

Crossing her arms on her chest.

She examined him he was dressed in fire nation red although not in the typical robes but a fancy long shirt with gold lining and the pointing fire nation shoes.

"Nice clothes"

"Back at you" she looked down at her red robe.

"You look like you been running or something you ok?"

"Bad dream"

He walked closer to her and hugged her.

"They'll go away"

"Will they?"

A knock on the door interrupted them.

Katara walked over to the door opening it was the same girls from earlier except behind them was a group of men carrying a tub filled with water.

They entered and a placed the tub in a mold of the tub over head hung flowers katara had just thought that was a sitting apartment it was a mold to place the tub.

"Would you like it heated" the girl spoke.

"No as it is"

They began to add things to the water flowers, perfume, bits of soap.

"What are your names"

"we apologize for any offense we may have brought to you, forgive us."

The girls dropped to the floor.

"NO please get up, I just want to know what to call you by"

The girls looked at eachother confused. One of them the oldest finally spoke.

"In the fire nation asking for a servant's name indicates that they have made an offense and a disciplinary act will be carried out."

"Well than that is my fault I do not know your custom I apologize"

"my sister is not the genius in the family" sokka smiled trying to lessen the tension and Katara just eyes him rubbing her forehead. They girls found the scene amusing. They bowed.

Began leaving the room.

"lin, my name is lin, hers in nina and sue".Lin had the green eyes, Sue had the light mark on her face and Nina was a bit taller than the others. They smiled then left.

"sokka get out"

He smiled and left.

Katara began cooling the water until fragments of ice began to accumulate at the top.

Undressing herself she dipped herself in just laid back and let the cold in embrace her.

She knew absolutely nothing of the fire nation.


	4. Chapter 3

Katara and Sokka had slept through most of the morning with out notice they were accustomed to other hours. Katara had told Lin that she would like to be able to dress herself, they were very confused, katara actually had to explain to them that where she comes from status isn't important amongst the people, all you get is a bigger igulu.

After her bath she realized how badly she hated fire nation clothing it was to red the fabric was light but it was different from her usual clothing. She wanted to waer her element like this she unlike herself. dressing her slef was becoming a problem she finally settled on a dress with oppening through the middle off shoulder and gold linning it was a nice design but sh need blue. she felt to out of element. everything was so flashing and her wartrobe even included amor. she walked out lin anina and sue walked behind her.

"what do i do now?"

she asked Lin, they all gave a wide eyed glance at each other.

"you go have lunch with your brother in the gardens."

"Ok.. where?"

"follow us"

They halls were endless the sunlight seemed to touch every piece of the palace.

Three figures appreaed down the hall the were coming closer and Katara. Could know see, a pony tailed girl with the only smile katara has seen since arival she wore a pink crop top and matching baggy pants, to the other side was a tall girl with pricing brown eyes, long shiny black hair, two buns, she wore long robes. She looked at katara almost as if ready to attack, the one in the middle wore a fire nation armor with gold lining, all her hair was up with fangs sticking out, on her top bun the fire insignia stood resembled a smaller verion of what she saw on the fire lord. She held a composed face.

katara kept walking.

"shes not very ugly,I thought she would looked more savagey " said Tylee in an innocent voice "Mai what do you think?"

"shes short"

"or your just tall" Azula said, Mai shot her razor eyes at her. " Im kidding she won't last long she looks to fragile, they're going to eat her alive."she smiled

Katara arrived to the gardens in different coners people were eating lunch when she walked in she felt the glances the stares the whispers. luckily sokka were in a isolated part.

"had a good bath"

"yeah but I cant stand these clothes, how'd you know where to go?"

"see beardy over there hes in charge of me"

a few feet behind sokka was a short bearded man. They're plates were brought Sokka started tearing and biting. Katara could barely touch her food on the acount it was to spicy. She pushed her plate away lin came closer she began to adjust things on the table

"princess, its considered an insult to turn away traditional food, and prince Sokka easy up, everyone is watching" she whispered, Katara looked at Sokka he sighed and cleaned his mouth, began using the utensils, Katara took small bites avoiding the seasoned areas. Once the plates were atleast half empty and Sokka near empty, lin came over taking they're plate. "Sokka its shamed upon to finish a full plate of food its seen as guttony" Sokka backed away slowly cleaned his mouth gave approval to take the plate.

Sokka leaned forward "what the hell is it with all this rules".

"why don't we go" katara said. They both stood up. lin eyes went wide suddenly everyone was standing looking at them, sokka and katara now stood forzen, every single person in the garden was looking at them.

"what happening" sokka whispered to katara "i have no idea" katara responed. lin came over to adjust kataras dress "bowe then walk out as you came in"

they bowed,walked out with the three hands maid and sokka short bearded babysitter behind them.

" lin this is not working for us we dont know anything, we need someone to teach us and these clothes are not working for me" katara said

"I have to agree this is to much for us were not use to this" sokka added.

"ok nina, take princess katara and prince sokka to the royal seemtress than up to the libary on the second floor" she nodded escorted them down the hall, she turned to the man his name was kai. "kai, sue we will have to be there teachers"

"but the fire lord will be displeased"

"let me worry about him" she said uncertain.

"and her" sue voice seemed to almost crack.

lin gulped. "I will .. I . I can't leave them, they just as helpless as us when we arrived. All we need a in a small history lesson and basic manners"

Nina led them to a room filled with different frabic gold and red mostly, some had exqusite design other plain color. A woman with pins in her hair circled glasses, she stood over a manikin adding and testing layers she was short, much older.

"seemtress?" nina spoke

"what is it child" she didnt turn "hurry up I don't have all day" she turned to get a hold of something, upon seeing sokka and katara. "princess katara and prince sokka" with a small bowe.

"they have a issue with there clothing" sue said.

"the clothing it self is beautiful however its unconfutable for us, were hoping if you could add blue clothing water tribe stlye" katrara added. She encircled Sokka and katara looked up and down."it'll take a few days to get the color imported but I'll have in done in 5 days"

"thank you"

"I'm busy now"

Nina opened the door "sorry about that but she usaually has a lot of pressue on her to do better and is always backed up with work."

upon entering the library was not much of a library 2 walls worth and a second story when the examined everything read Sozin on the second floor the widows were huge allowing nothing but sun inside. Katara saw lin with kia and sue they sat on a table expect kia stood a few feet off in the distance.

"ok, so we will go over all basic customs and cover the last 10 years of history winthin the fire nation, questions?"


	5. Chapter 4

Katara anticipated a certain answer she wanted to know what kind of man he was, she heard rumors of him being a monster deformed face, an outcast and disowned. He was going to be hers and she his, she wanted to know what he might be like towards her what did the future hold if not a answer a sum up she absolutely hated being left in the dark like she was.

"what is a typical marriage like here?"

"Well usually an arranged marriage is proposed by the parents if they agree then a contract is drafted, commonly when there kids, before entering teen years they will be encouraged to spend time together as much as possible, upon teen years romantic feeling will be pressured by the family once they enter the proper age for marriage both of them, then a date is set. A marriage is not legal if not consummated therefore witness must be present"

"During a wedding night people will be watching?"

"Occasionally the entire court is watching from hidden windows, if not servant present in the room, however if a couple is against it, bed sheets must be provided that display fluids or blood from the woman. Most marriages go quite well after 2 or 3 years once a heir is provided the will take separate chambers is repeatedly done for any man of status to take a mistress or concubine."

"Is that what yue is to the fire lord"

"Princess yue is a very rare cast she can be refereed to as many things a war prize, ward, or for rumors the mourning queen. She is neither mistress or concubine yet the to. Because she is a princess of noble blood therefore she can not be a concubine but she was claimed during the war so she can't be a mistress, she is the only person who wears white she wears it to significe the mourning of her people. The fire lord broke many customs with yue one which allowing her to wear the gold lining gold is only reserved for royals. He holds her to the same status as the fire lady"

Katara looked over to her brother his jaw clenched and he balled his fist. The days when the news arrived about the north and yue sokka had gone into a blind rage he turned bitter then rotten when their father decided to surrender he didn't speak to anyone for a week, however his demeanor had changed on the ship he went from dead person to his old self. Katara saw something else it wasn't sokka it's looked like him but inside she know he was still gravely unwell.

"Yue will always be kept at close hand to the firelord. Now manner wise sokka has less to worry once he marries he will forfeit any title in the fire nation and will become a commoner, katara will go from water tribe royalty to fire nation and after marriage you will be obligated wear the fire insignia on her top bun. Katara the plan is to eventually have you, sokka and zuko leave to the ember islands."

"Why does zuko have to leave"

"He's not wanted here I thought you knew about zuko" lin looked over to sue and nina, kai lowered his head they all dodged looks. Lins voice was now hushed.

" five years ago prince zuko spoke out against a general in the throne room, disciplinary action was going to take place after zuko and the general were going to battle"

"A fourteen year boy against a fire nation general how is that at all fair" katara's voice was concerned and hurt. "Its cuel"

"Many disapproved what came after was sickening, when was face to face with his opponent it was not the general but his father because he had spoken out of tongue in his throne room. Zuko would not fight his father and begged for forgiveness he received in exchange a burn to the face, his father stripped him of his birth right and honor, it was then passed to his sister. He had bin engaged to lady mai once they hit the marriage age but was revoked by the fire lord and her family"

Sokka and katara were baffled by what they heard the fire had what they saw to zuko's face himself and taken his birth right. Disgust to be apart of them now under his home.

Katara felt a sorrow for zuko now she wanted to talk to him to truly understand him, he knew suffering just like her.

"But why would zuko be allowed to marry me" katara wondered.

"Lady mai is fire nation birth and her father is a large supporter to ozai, zuko was now beneath her, water tribe princess with no power was convenient for ozia and lucky for zuko. Now I believe i've covered enough background now etiquette its very simple do not speak unless spoken to, show no emotion not even to each other, speak always in whispers, never say yes or no imply always with a maybe or later, never run walk gracefully, never stare, look always head up and past the people, never reject food or drinks pretend to eat it if you have to, and act always in the most graceful way possible. Most importantly do not speak to a servants in public. Kai has written theses rules down memorize it and burn it."

"Ok i'm done here i'm going to my room" sokka got up and left he spoke bluntly and without looking at katara.

"Lin what will happen on my wedding night"

" katara that up to you and zuko"

* * *

Yue stood looking in the mirror it was all she did sometimes night had come and with it a thunderstorm. Her door opened. Her door never opened unless it was him. Ozias form was large he had huge broad shoulders and a perfectly chiseled face. He came over to her and began to undo her strings from the back letting it fall from her shoulders he began kissing her neck tilted her head to allow him access before he went any further a knock came to the door. Her breathing escalated.

"I apologize" he said to yue as he left.

She heard talk about the storm causing flooding he left. She undid her dress and let it fall she stood completely naked she didn't bother sleeping with clothing she knew that he would come back. She fell asleep.

Katara woke to the lighting she sweating and scared she needed sokka, running to his room she ran to his bed but it was empty.

"SOKKA " katara cried out in tears.

Yue heard a step she popped out of bed with the blanket held up to her body. The thunder striked and there were his blue eyes. She didn't feel sorrow or happiness, she felt shame. He looked at her with forgiveness and acceptance he came closer. The door opened he disappeared ozia came in and did not hesitate he disrobing himself climbed into the bed. He moved her face so the two locked eyes the gold and the blue feeling her body, he had her. Kissing her passionately yue moned to his touch arching her head back her licked her neck, moved on top of her and began to thrust ye gripped the sheets, turning her face she opened her eyes to see a dark figure disband from the room.

Katara cried holding her sobs from yelling she needed sokka a figure emerged from the shadows she felt her heart pounded and water daggers come to her hand. Blue eyes. Katara ran to sokka. He was wet and dropped to her embrace.

"Sokka what is it talk to me" she cried.

 **"** **She's gone" he sobbed.**


	6. Chapter 5

Sokka and Katara were being led down the hall to general Irohs room. His room was on the ground floor. Lin hadn't explained much on the matter or what he wanted or who he really was. She did remember once a reference from the south pole someone calling him the dragon of the west. Now she followed Kai to his room he had requested they eat with him for lunch. She and her brother liked the idea much better than being paraded through the courts waiting for them to drop the ball.

Katara was led to a common room it was cozy.

 _Sokka was more than depressed he was broken after telling me what exactly he had seen i understood, he cried in my arms for hours before he fell asleep. The thunder hadn't allowed me to sleep it remember to much of that night._

 _The cries, the endless screaming her pain that night._

"Good morning prince sokka princess katara."

He bowed. Katara was dragged out from her thought she saw in front of her a old man with a warm smile he was large and had a goodness in his eyes like the one she saw in the pink girl from earlier.

"Goodmorning, general iroh"

They both responses

"That is to formal call me uncle. We shall be family soon enough" he smiled while pouring the tea.

Katara felt unusually as easy it was just them private tranquil no prying eyes. She sipped the tea and felt an instant pain in her chest. She rejected it she could not.

 _Home_

Sokka noticed her reaction the tears whelming up the, the agony.

"WAS THERE SOMETHING IN THE TEA, I SWEAR ILL"

"YOU WILL WHAT" a voice was directed from the other side of the room.

Zuko stood in his attack stance. His eyes her in battle with sokka's clashing waves, iroh reacted quickly and was already in between the to.

"CLAM yourselves."

"Sokka stop it's not that its.. It's like gran grans." she spoke in a half choked sob her head remained down the tears were however visibly dropping.

"What"

"This tea was imported from the southern tribe, my dear" Iroh spoke. "I thought you might feel less homesick, I apologize if I have brought back unwanted memories."

"I apologize for the misunderstanding" she wiped her tears form her face. Giving a weak smile. Zuko claimed himself taking a deep breathe.

" don't threaten my uncle again" his voice was deeper than before. He shot the words directly to sokka.

"Perhaps zuko should walk his future bride around the garden"

Trying to lessen the tension. The three looked at iroh stunned.

 _Are you serious right now. uncle why._

 _There is no way i'm letting the hotted spoiled prince near m_ y s _ister._

 _Those two are going to kill each other , like I have a choice might was well, know what he is like._

"I think it would be a wonderful idea"

"KATARA, you can't be serious"

"It's a walk sokka, you'll be here i'll be right over there, i'll be fine"

"Yes prince sokka it would give us time to get to know each other i have many jokes and tales to tell a man my age" iroh suggested sitting down once more pouring the tea. Eyes went to zuko.

"Princesses katara would you allow ,me to escort you through my uncle's garden?"

She nodded they walked side by side.

Katara hadn't anticipated on it being so long in length with tall bamboo trees and flowers sprouted everywhere. Zuko led her behind a wall of bamboo trees, katara was cautious and reluctant to go, he looked back but he had missteped and was invading much of katara personal space, she swallowed feeling heat. He opened his lips.

"Are you coming"

She nodded and followed, she was amazed to find the hidden oasis. A tree with a picture pinned to it and a beautifully set pond with turtle ducks swimming.

Zuko wasted no time walked over and bowing down to the picture.

"my cousin lue ten he died when i was little he was my uncle's son."

"Did he die in the war?"

"The earth kingdom my uncle was in ba sing sa he was almost through when he received the letter his only son was died and abandoned his post, everything just got out of hand after that"

"I lost my mom in a fire nation raid"

"I'm sorry I lost mine two"

She darted her eyes at him his back was still turned towards her. He turned looked at her than scratching her head awkwardly. "So do you like the fire nation". He went from a life time of sadness to this anti social teen. Katara smiled.

"It's hot"

"Yeah thats fire nation weather"

"Mmmm"

"So i should probably invite you to my monthly demonstration." katara's eyebrow lifted "once a month those in training of royal or noble blood are required to perform their achievements for the firelord, as my fiance well you'll be expected there unless you would feel uncomfortable"

"No i'll be there….. We should head back"

"Yup" heading back they could hear sokka laughing, katara smiled to here her brother find some happiness

"Oh katara this guy" he choked out while laugh."sorry about earlier zuko just she's my sister it's my responsibility to protect you". Katara rolled her eyes

"When is it zuko"

"In two days"


	7. Chapter 6

"Azula come you've been training for 5 hours.. It's dark let's go to bed"

"Tylee I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE NOT TO DISTURB ME WHEN I'M TRAINING"

Tylee ducked her head down. Azula sighed getting up from doing push up.

"I'm sorry let's go" she walked over to tylee kissing her cheek tylee blushed and smiled. They began walking to her room it was one floor below ozais.

"Have you talked to mia?" azula asked.

"No her parents won't let her leave" azula laughed.

"you can't be serious she's a grown woman why on earth is she taking orders from them"

"I heard in the courts something about marrying off to some old general guy. Something with a z"

"Admiral Zhao?"

"Yup that's the guy"

"That's not good tylee"

"I know right who would want to marry some old guy"

"Well? That's not exactly what i mean"

"What do you?"

"Ill explain in my room". They continued to walk up the flight of stairs it was night and tylee was going to spent another night in her room. They found her bedroom two servants stood outside. Azula locked the door behind her tylee flipped on to the bed turned to azula laying on her stomach and like a child with curious eyes waiting for her question to be answered.

"Well tell me?"

Azula settled on a couch kicking her shoes off and eating fruits from a plate.

"Tylee what do you know what the invasion that took place in the north water tribe."

"The fire nation went destroyed everyone and won"

"Admiral zhao was in charge of the invasion, he slaughtered their people without hesitation everyone thinks my father asked him to do that but on the contrary i was there when the message come in he was going to assemble for an attack he hardly cared, didn't even blink. He just said that as long as he didn't kill his whole army he didn't care"

Tylee face didn't seem very happy about the information she was being told.

"When it came in that he had won my father smiled, but i had never seen so much confusion and concern on his face when he saw yue beside zhao she was bloody, cut, bruised in total shock on her face was" azula smiled . "and when zhao tossed her father's head on the floor.. She just lost it screaming" azula laughed.

"Azula that's cruel" tylee felt uncomfortable all of sudden.

"Tylee it turned out for the better she opened her legs a little and look, what happened tell me she's not being treated like royalty. its rumored zhao did things to her before father got her. never made fact but is fact he enjoys the spoils of war to be woman he doesnt really care for their consent. "

"oh" tylee looked down "i think i'll stay at my room tonight"

Azula sighed pulled herself up walked over to tylee still on the bed now sitting tilted her head up.

"I have to act cruel, look what happened to zuko, he didn't deserve it but he didn't fight he thought love and acting nice would get him some where." she grazed her face softly. "I hate what you mean to me" azula whispered while, tylee provided a weak smile. Azula dipped down for kiss tylee gave it back and auzla found herself on top of tylee both entangled in each others limbs naked and fast asleep.

* * *

Zuko laid in bed he was bored out of his mind usually mai came in around this time and they would have some fun. But she wouldn't come tonight.

He felt the deep thoughts roam into his mind the ones that give reason to the people being fearful of the night. The thoughts the drive him insane. Why was azula better? Why didn't his father love him? Why was he forced to be married to her? Why not mia? Why wasn't mai here? Was she with someone else? Everyone and anyone is better them him?

Touching his scar he felt the shame wash over him he didn't cry he spent a 3 years locked up in his uncle's room, he didn't come out until his father summoned him to tell him he was done with him. By that time every part of zuko had died. Left of him was this angry hothead tempermatic tenager, but with the time he managed himself he centered his being. He didn't latch his hopes on his father or mai. He began to let go and focused on the only thing that allowed his release. _bending._

Clenching his fist the worst thought of them all roamed into him, the one that ate him alive. _Mom_. he got out of bed only wearing pants. Pulled out box a from under his bed and saw her picture. she was azula they shared so much in the looks and he looked exactly like the only man to despise him most the reason he lived. Ozai.

He smiled for a second he remembered his father putting him on his shoulders them laughing, the way he looked at his mom somehow he could see love in their eyes he could see them kiss and his father hug her from behind while he smiled. He remembered azula coming to him at night crying about nightmares and he talked about the dragons to get her to sleep her eyes so bright with innocence

What happened to us.

Zuko headed to the training ground above him was the royal tower on the top his majesty laid with his waterbender.

Zuko screamed punching the air, kicking fire hissed he began this routine letting the fire take him, absorb him. He looked over head one last time to realize the moon was out and so was she.

She looked down at him she sat at the window at least 4 stories above him. They just stared they didn't blink or smile just starred. She wore a blue dress to his surprise it seem to be falling out the window. Her complexion seemed to glow in the moonlight. Zuko looked back down and walked away.

* * *

She sat looking at her only gift from home the sphere that held her bound in her turmoil. Hearing a scream than fire she watched his body move his anger passion he dance but was forceful about it. He was a gifted bender that much katara could not deny when he looked up she didn't feel afraid she felt tall brave she didn't feel any shyness in averting her eyes. The moon gave her that strength to believe herself unstoppable.

But he glistened in the moonlight his sweating abs made the pit of her stomach grow warm almost lustful. he left. She stayed . she relished in the moonlight collecting herself. She couldn't lie she loved that she could stay out all night without freezing herself to death. In the distance the sun peaked letting the sigh escape her.

"Good bye my love"

The moon sank.

 **Hi. please want some feed back. Like just tell me if it's dull or written badly so i can try a harder or if i should stop writing all together cuz i suck…? Idk… next chapter will be the demonstrations. Azula will pull a very nasty joke on katara.. Im sorry if i'm portraying katara as a weakling don't worry she going to get tough just need her to believe the world is end for as bit. PLEASE COMMENT IT WOULD HELP ALOT!**


End file.
